The present invention relates to a 3D (three-dimensional) sculpturing input device for computerised 3D sculpturing.
Traditionally, while engraving a clay model using an engraving tool, the artist is able to feel the resistance of the clay material against cutting, in that the deeper the cut into the clay material is, the larger the resistive force is. Nowadays, sculpturing may also be performed by means of a computer, but the sense of the counteracting force against cutting is not available.
The invention seeks to provide a 3D sculpturing input device for computerized 3D sculpturing, which is capable of providing a sculptor with a feel of the cutting counteracting force.
According to the invention, there is provided a sculpturing input device for computerized 3D sculpturing, which device comprises a base for connection to a computer installed with a virtual engraving program, a magnetic stylus for use with the base for controlling a virtual engraving tool to cut a virtual object of the program, an optical position measuring system provided at the base for measuring the position and direction of the stylus relative to the base, said position and direction determining the position and direction of said tool relative to said object, and a magnetic force feedback system provided at the base for exerting a magnetic resistive force upon the stylus when said tool cuts into said object, thereby simulating a counteracting resistive force of said object being cut.
It is preferred that the stylus have a magnetic tip, the tip having a series of two visually distinct parts along the tip.
More preferably, the two parts are both substantially spherical but have different sizes.
More preferably, the two parts are coated with fluorescent material.
In a preferred embodiment, the base has a generally flat body having a recess in which the stylus is to be used, and the optical position measuring system and the magnetic force feedback system are provided on at least one side of the recess.
More preferably, the optical position measuring system includes at least two image sensing units located to face the recess at intercepting angles and cover substantially the entire space of the recess. face the recess at intercepting angles and cover substantially the entire space of the recess.
Further more preferably, each image sensing unit is formed by a camera and an adjacent infra red signal emitter.
Further more preferably, the camera has a lens, and the infra red signal emitter has an annular arrangement of infra red light emitting diodes disposed around the lens, said lens and light emitting diodes pointing in the same direction forwards.
In a preferred embodiment, the magnetic force feedback system includes a plurality of electro-magnets located around the recess and underneath the recess.
More preferably, the electro-magnets are electronically controlled to provide a magnetic force of an increasing strength in an interactive manner when said engraving tool is cutting deeper into said object, for simulating the counteracting resistive force of a physical object being cut.